A Baby in Time and Space
by s0uffle.g1rl
Summary: When Clara and the Doctor find out they're going to have a baby, they have to face their most difficult challenge of all. Parenting in space and time.


**I really, really wanted to write a whouffle baby fic, so here it is. This will be multiple chapters but I'm not completely sure of the exact length, all I know is I have a lot of cute stuff planned that I hope you'll enjoy! **

**Please**** follow, favorite, or comment; I absolutely love reading your feedback! **

The Doctor had been pacing for hours; walking back and forth continuously in the dimly lit TARDIS control room. Every so often he would look back to the monitor for conformation and then continue to pace, his steady footsteps developing a rhythm on the TARDIS floor. Clara was sound asleep in their bed and unaware of the news, but the Doctor couldn't even bear to think about sleep. All he seemed to be able to do was repetitively think about the same thing over and over again.

With news like this, there was no chance he would be able to calm his thoughts.

The news he had, it wasn't a bad thing. No, not at all. They just hadn't really thought about it.

So why was he pacing?

Because it was so complicated. So many things he didn't know, so many complications, and of course, he had to deal with telling Clara.

He was sure she would be happy, but she probably would've liked to tell him. It wasn't his fault he had found out first; the TARDIS had pointed it out. It wasn't every day another Time Lord entered the TARDIS.

"_We just crashed Kate and William's wedding. The royal wedding!" Clara says laughing, pulling her heels off her aching feet._

"_I thought it was a lovely ceremony. The queen is a dreadful dancer though." The Doctor says, grabbing Clara's hand and wrapping an arm around her waist. "I enjoy dancing with my impossible girl much more." _

"_I liked our party better." Clara says, leaning back on the control panel. _

"_Oh absolutely. You always have to have good dancing at a wedding, Mrs. Doctor." He says as he gives her a kiss, only to break apart at the sound of the TARDIS beeping. _

"_Nothing like the romantic atmosphere of the TARDIS." Clara says, heading down the stairs to their room. At the control panel the Doctor stands more still than Clara has ever seen him, his eyes glued to a monitor overhead._

"_Is everything okay?" Clara asks, walking back over and wrapping her hand delicately around his wrist. As she does so, her hand comes in contact with the cool gold metal of his wedding ring._

"_Of course it is… Just give me a second. Have to fix the blue… things." He says, pushing away the monitor so it isn't in Clara's line of vision. After a moment she releases his hand and rises to her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek. _

_When he's sure Clara is downstairs, the Doctor flips the monitor back towards him. He stands waiting while the monitor continues to flash between colors, wrapping his hands around each other as he eagerly tries to decipher the results. Suddenly the monitor slows and the Doctor stares at it, the words on the screen staying one definite color._

_Green._

_The Doctor was going to be a father. _

"What did you do?" Clara asks as she trudges into the TARDIS kitchens. She's still in her pajamas and her hair is a mess, yawning as she sits at their little round table.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asks, pulling out a freshly made and perfected soufflé out of the oven.

"Well, given the previous incident, I've usually associated soufflés for breakfast as your way of preparing me for bad news. So what'd you do this time?" Clara asks, taking a bite out of her soufflé. "Wait, never mind. You don't have to tell me if you make soufflés every morning… No, hold on, I want to know." She finally says, the Doctor sitting across from her trying to think of the best way to address the current situation.

"No, its not bad news. Its great news… Just come with me." He says.

"But we just sat down!" Clara wines, getting up (reluctantly) to follow her husband. It was still weird calling the Doctor her husband, but she loved her new life. It was exciting and adventurous, and yet they could still have quiet breakfasts at home... Although their home was a spaceship that traveled in time, it was still their home. And Clara loved every minute of it.

"You know the beeping that we heard yesterday?" The Doctor asks as he wrings his hands together and makes his way up the steps. "It was beeping because the TARDIS was scanning."

"I thought the TARDIS was just trying to ruin every romantic moment that comes our way… So, what would the TARDIS be scanning for?"

"Well…" The Doctor flips the monitor towards her and Clara stands in shock. Even with the Gallifreyan symbols, the results are perfectly clear.

"But that says…"

"I know."

"But that means…"

"Yes, yes it does." Clara stares at the screen for a while and then at the Doctor, her face unreadable. Then, in a single moment Clara looks into the Doctor's eyes and both of them smile, the Doctor wrapping Clara up in his arms.

"I'm going to be a mom." Clara muses, looking down at her abdomen.

"You are going to be the best mom in the world." The Doctor says, gently resting his chin on her head, Clara nuzzling her face in the warmth of his chest.

_Parents_. They were going to be _parents_.

**Clara and the Doctor as parents (****‿****) **

**If you want to suggest a s prompt for a one shot you can go here: ask, and I would love it if you could comment, follow, or favorite! Thanks! **


End file.
